The Origin of Spat
by KaipazuDarkMatter
Summary: Starring Spat from Ham-Ham Heartbreak for Game Boy Advance. There is a reason Spat hates any and all forms of love. This is the origin of Spat. Chapter Two is now up! Enjoy!
1. Chapter One

DISCLAMER: I do not own Hamtaro at all.... Yeah... or Ham-Ham Heartbreak.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"The Origin of Spat"  
By Dan "DarkMatter" K.  
  
CHAPTER ONE  
  
Children are usually are born into loving homes with loving parents. Children are  
cared for all the time, by relatives from near and far, usually. Usually parents encourage  
their children to be something great. Usually parents would give there life in order to  
save their child. Usually... usually... Not Spat, however.  
  
Spat was born into a pretty much unloving family. Called an 'accident' because  
he was never intended to be born. Spat never had a mother, because she died while  
giving birth to Spat. His father seemed to take this out on the young hamster. Spat  
would often be beaten by his father. His father never once gave him a hug or a kiss, or  
even ever said "I love you." He got his name because is father would often spit on him.   
  
Our story begins on a cold stormy night. It was raining heavily outside, and Spat  
was inside a small hole in the ground, trying to keep warm with a leaf wrapped around  
him. His father was outside collecting food, he was due back any minute. The leaf Spat  
had was wet, so it didn't do him much good.  
  
His father came in though the hole dragging a leaf with sunflower seeds piled on  
it. He shook the water off his fur and grabbed one sunflower seed and tossed it at Spat.  
  
"Eat up, you accident." his father ordered at him. He then took the rest of the  
sunflower seeds to eat himself. Spat looked at the sunflower seed his father had thrown  
at him. He picked it up and nibbled off the shell. He ate the sunflower seed, but it  
wasn't at all enough to fill his stomach. He was still hungry.  
  
"D-daddy." Spat said weakly. His father turned from his feast.  
  
"What the hell do you want?" his father asked in a harsh manner.  
  
"Please, daddy." Spat said, "May I have some more to eat?" Spat's father glared  
at him. Spat winced and closed his eyes.  
  
'I shouldn't have asked that.' Spat thought to himself. His father stood up and  
stormed over to Spat. He lifted one of his mighty paws and slapped Spat across the face.  
  
"You want more, huh!?" his father yelled. "Is that it?! You want MORE?!" He  
slapped Spat again, this time harder than the last. Spat fell over and tears started to form  
in Spat's eyes. "Get up!" his father ordered. Spat didn't listen, he was just quivering on  
the floor. "I said GET UP!" his father yelled. He grabbed Spat and tossed him across the  
room.  
  
"Daddy... I'm sorry... please stop." Spat pleaded weakly.  
  
"Oh, look who we have here! Little Mr. Polite! 'Please stop' he says." his father  
mocked him. He walked over to Spat and hit him again. "You're lucky I give you any  
food at all you little worthless piece of shit!" He continued to slap Spat. Spat just felt  
more and more pain.  
  
"I'm sorry daddy..." Spat said, quivering.  
  
"Sorry?! You're sorry?! 'Sorry' isn't going to bring your mother back to life!"  
his father spit on Spat and slapped him again.  
  
"Daddy..."  
  
"Don't you 'daddy' me you little imp!" his father barked. He grabbed Spat by the  
neck. "Tell you what? You want MORE you can go get MORE on your own!"  
  
"Daddy... please..."  
  
"And while you're at it you can move out of here and move as far away from me  
as you can!" his father yelled. He pinned Spat against the tunnel wall and began beating  
him and punching him.  
  
"Daddy..." Spat was starting to cry, "I'm sorry I killed mommy... I'm sorry I was  
born..." His father paid no attention to Spat's plea and spit in his face. He continued to  
go up the tunnel, carrying Spat.  
  
"It's gonna' be okay, Spat." his father said, now sounding somewhat calm. "It's  
gonna' be okay." Spat looked up at his father.  
  
"Daddy?" he asked. His father emerged from the tunnel out into the pouring rain.  
  
"It's gonna' be okay." he repeated. It looked like he was going to hug Spat, until  
his father grabbed him and lifted him above his head. "It's gonna' be okay for me at  
least! You'll be the hell out of my life!" his father yelled, this time in the harsh manner  
he spoke in before. With all his might, he tossed Spat out into the pouring rain. "I never  
want to see your dirty little face ever again you worthless piece of shit!" his father yelled.   
He then returned back into his tunnel, actually feeling proud of what he did.  
  
"Daddy..." Spat was crying, "Why daddy?" He would have gone back to the  
tunnel but had heard what his father said. Spat began walking off into the pouring rain.   
The strain was too much for the little hamster. Spat went underneath a nearby tree and  
collapsed with exhaustion.  
  
"Why daddy?" Spat asked again. "All I wanted was more food..." he said weakly, and cried himself to sleep.  
  
To be continued...  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: Aw, don't you feel sorry for the little guy already? I got this idea long before I saw that Spat/Harmony fanfic up. Don't think I'm copying by having Spat's past.... heh.... ^_^ Next chapter will come soon! 


	2. Chapter Two

CHAPTER TWO  
  
Spat awoken in the morning when water trickled off a leaf above his head. He  
woke up in surprise, thinking maybe last night's events never happened. Maybe it was  
all a dream and he still lived with his father. He looked around, and seeing he was  
outside he instantly knew that it was certainly not a dream.  
  
He sighed and rose from where he laid. He gently shook the water off his fur and  
began walking off, not knowing his destination.  
  
Spat now had no home to go back to. He heard his father say he never wanted to  
see him again, and he was going to listen to his father. He respected his father and  
wasn't about to disobey him.  
  
After walking awhile, he sat back down in the dew covered grass and looked up  
into the sky.  
  
"Where am I going to go?" he asked himself. "I have no home, no other family  
that I know of, and no food either." He let out a long sigh, "Am I going to die out here?"  
  
He began to sniff the air... *hiff-hiff*  
  
"What's that smell?" he spoke out loud, "It smells like... hiff-hiff... a sunflower!"   
He began running and sure enough found a sunflower towering above him. He did a  
tack-Q into the stem of the flower, and ten sunflower seeds came showering down upon  
him. He looked at his feast and smiled. He was sad before, but he felt happier now... but  
not happy enough.  
  
Having food was good, but he still had the problem of no home and also being  
alone. He frowned again and sat back down. Suddenly he heard a voice speak to him.  
  
"Hey, kid! What's with the long face?" the voice asked.  
  
"Heke?" said Spat, he looked around and found the owner of the voice standing  
upon a giant rock. It was a white hamster with a clothe around his neck that look like it  
was holding various items. The hamster hoped off the rock and ran up to Spat.  
  
"Hey there, kid! Welcome to the Ham-Swap!" the white hamster said, smiling.  
  
"Heke?" Spat repeated.  
  
"Hey now! Do I have a deal for you!" the cheerful hamster said. He reached into  
his bag and pulled out a rock.  
  
"A rock?" Spat asked.  
  
"Not just any ordinary rock, my boy! This here is a pet rock!"  
  
"Pet rock?"  
  
"That's right! A pet rock! It brings happiness and joy to whoever owns it!"  
  
"Happiness and joy?" if there was one thing Spat wanted more than a home right  
now, it was happiness. The hamster looked trustworthy enough to Spat.  
  
"Normally I'd sell this baby at the price of ten sunflower seeds, but just because I  
like you, kid, I'll sell it at the small price of five!" the hamster said, happily.  
  
Five sunflower seeds? Spat would still have half of his seed collection back, so  
he figured he had nothing to loose. After a moment of thought, Spat made up his mind.  
  
"Okay, I'll take it!" said Spat as he handed over five sunflower seeds. The white  
hamster's eyes lit up and he quickly grabbed the sunflower seeds and gave Spat the rock.  
  
"Thank you for shopping, boy!" the white hamster yelled. After that he ran away  
as fast as he could.  
  
Spat looked at his new pet rock. "Gee, what am I going to call you?" he asked the  
rock. He looked at for a moment or two until he made up his mind. "I think I'll call you  
Rocky!"  
  
Spat picked up Rocky and began to walk off.  
  
"C'mon, Rocky! We have a long road ahead of us. We're wanderers, you  
know!" Spat said to Rocky and they walked off, their destination unknown. 


End file.
